Reality Strikes
by Raina.Rainy
Summary: After a huge fight, the teen titans split up and move on with their lives. Each becomes famous, and lives a different life until a reality t.v show brings them back together. And they must face each other again for the first time in years.Full sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own TT. Sorry.**

**Summary: After the Titans experience difficulties and hard times, they split up and go their own ways. Starfire becomes a top model, Cyborg a DJ, Beast Boy and Robin become actors, and Raven becomes a musician. After their careers start going down hill, they all agree to be a part of a reality t.v show. What will happen...?**

* * *

_Starfire_

A long-legged, gorgeous red head strutted down the Ana Sui runway, her walk feirce and flawless. The beauty then pouted at the end, struck a pose and winked. The crowd went wild, eating it all up and she walked back. She was gorgeous.

It was the famous Star Wickham, commonly known as "Fire." She was in her early twenties, and had graced the cover of over 70 magazines. At the top of her game, Star had recently gotten married to the French Artist Oliver Wickham, who was commonly seen as moody and unfeeling. However, the two were spotted everywhere together, and it was rumored they were soon to conceive a child.

"Star! Star Wickham!" Reporters screamed at the top of their lungs. Starfire simply sighed and covered her bright eyes with sunglasses, and slipped her arms into a soft jacket. Her manager walked with her, rolling his eyes constantly at the paparazzi.

"Starfire, honey, we have a problem." He offered the alien a soft smile, but she just looked bored and unconcerned.

"Yes?" She asked back simply, wondering what it could be. The lack of emotion she'd had lately? Perhaps her husband was wearing off on her.

"Darling, your becoming old news. Sure, your marraige brung in millions of oppurtunities, but now we're starting to sink down again. There are newer, fresher models, and i'm afraid your just simply becoming out of style."

Starfire smiled a bit, "Well, I can't say im suprised. Can't say i'm quite unhappy either."

Her manager groaned, "Star, don't do this to me. Now, i've gotten you a deal. It's for that a new reality series that will be airing soon. Everyone will be watching if there happens to be a tall, gorgeous female..."

Starfire rolled her eyes, "Sure...sure, of course, not as if I have a choice, do I?"

And then the once innocent and happy girl gave a sad smile and pulled up her hood, hiding her long, dashing red hair.

* * *

_Cyborg_

"This apartment is getting filthy again."

Cyborg sighed and pried his eyes open. So much for a nap. He looked at his demanding girl friend, a pissed off look written all over her tanned face.

"Becca, can't you relax for once? So me and the boys were laying back and relaxing, it ain't that bad." He offered her a genuine smile, but she ignored him and started pacing back and forth.

"Cy, your really getting to me here. I'm worried about our future. I know being a DJ is your only dream in life, but i'm scared. Your 23, your gonna be old in no time. Lets think here."

Cyborg sighed deeply, "Becca, baby, you gotta stop pressuring me here." He slowly massaged his temples, trying to get Becca's irritating voice out of his head. The truth was, he'd lost all his feelings for the girl. Sure she was tall, tan and blonde, but looks only got so far. Once the month was over, he was planning on telling her that he wanted to break it off.

"Are you going to take the deal or not?" Asked Becca, sitting down on the worn-out couch and crossing her thin legs. She shoo'd their dog, Electrik, off the couch.

"I was planning on it, yes." Cyborg answered without much enthusiasm. He had been offered a spot on a reality show, and although he wasn't really a fan, it offered a nice pay.

"Good." Becca leaned forward and planted a kiss on the half-robots forhead. He beamed back a fake smile. Oh boy.

* * *

_Robin_

"I don't know...sometimes my thoughts just get to me, you know?" Robin asked Dr. Theobald, his therapist. He laid back on the couch, knotting his hands through his thick, black hair.

"Yes, Robin, I understand. Now tell me more about these dreams."

"Well, its back in the old days. Back when I was the leader of my crew, and we were all friends. She was beautiful as ever too, broken and mysterious, just like her name. And then that day happens. Over and over again, and I can't save her. She dies. The others blame me. I want to kill myself, but then I wake up. I look around me, I realize it never happened. Shes still alive, but shes far from me. I miss her sometimes, I really do."

Dr. Theobald nodded seriously, "And when is the last time you had contact with Ms. Roth?"

"At the music awards last year. I remember I congradualted her on the award she won. She really does have an amazing voice. She nodded, almost said something, and then her musician boyfriend pulled her away. She looked back, but didn't finish what she was gonna say."

"Will you try to contact her again, Robin?" He asked.

Robin shook his head, "No...it's been too long. I blame myself completley for what happened. She deserves better than me. I'm happy with my career, i'm okay with having no one to love."

Dr. Theobald nodded again, "I'm sorry to hear this Robin. Our time is up, I'll see you again, same time next week?"

Robin shook his head no, "No, I'm going to be in this new reality series. It'll be filming."

"Well good luck." He said, smiling at the younger man.

"Yeah, it's not acting, but at least i'll be in front of the camera again."

* * *

_Raven_

"Wow, that sounded amazing."

Raven blushed and looked at her drummer. She had just finished singing her new song, _Finale, _and was waiting for her bands comments. They all nodded at her enthusiastically and waited for her to continue.

"Want me to sing the chorus again?" She asked, pausing for an answer. When they all nodded yes, she sang.

_While i'll miss the start of life_

_I know I have to keep pulling through_

_All these awards cannot hide_

_The way that I miss you_

_I can't keep hoping_

_And I can't keep writing songs about you_

_So this, darling song, this is our finale_

_our Finale_

_My Finale_

Raven stopped singing and looked at the others. Eric, the guitar player, gave her a huge thumbs up. Her drummer, Austin, smiled once again. And her bass player, Craig, offered his typical wink.

"Ready to take a break guys?" Raven asked, reaching for her water bottle. Everyone nodded and lept towards the couches. They turned on the t.v, and Raven laughed as her bandmates engaged in a full-on burping contest.

Suddenly a commercial caught their attention...

"Have you ever wanted to see five famous celebrities engage in a head to head battle? Ever wanted to see them isolated from their natural habitats? Here comes the brand new series..."

Eric, Craig and Austin laughed hysterically and pushed Raven's shoulder. She sighed and shook her head. Why, oh why, had she ever agreed to be on that stupid show? Well it actually hadn't been her that agreed. She rolled her eyes at the though of her jerk ex-boyfriend. Adam was another musician, gorgeous and talented. And he had broken her heart. Well, to be fair, she had cracked a few peices of his too. But still, what an ass.

Raven looked at her band mates and smiled. At least the reality show was all fun and harmless.

* * *

_Beast Boy_

"Ready, camera 1 on action, lets go!" The director shouted, commanding Beast Boy to get into action.

Beast Boy nodded and shape shifted into a lovable puppy dog and leaped onto set. A random little girl actress coo'd and petted her adorable pet. Then suddenly, out of nowhere an awful villian swept down below and stole the puppy. The little girl cried out, she screamed, but she couldn't get him back, and then...

"Cut!"

Beast Boy snapped out of his acting mode and looked up. He absolutley hated when directors did that. He was all into it and then they had to go and break his spirt.

"Alright Beast Boy, good job, but you could've worked the puppy face a bit more."

Beast Boy did a secret eye roll but nodded. He loved his job. He was the only shape shifting actor in history to play animals for different movies. It truley was an enjoyable honor.

"We'll finish filiming after lunch, Beast Boy, you got that?" A stage assistant called, grabbing his attention. He nodded and shifted back to human, walking off to get some food.

His co-actor, Blake, walked over to him, "You excited for that reality bit you got going on next week?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, can't be too bad, I mean I bet those contestants aren't shifting into other animals." They both laughed.

"Do'ya know who they all are yet?" Blake asked, stuffing a bagel in his mouth.

Beast Boy shook his head, "No clue, but I hope they know how to have fun."

Blake nodded, "Yeah man, and hopefully they don't stir up too much drama."

* * *

**Alright, there was chapter one! What do you think so far?**

**Review with thoughts and ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-I dont own anything!**_

_Heyyyy! Heres the second chapter. Hopefully I get more readers this time! Review please!_

* * *

Raven adjusted her purple converse sneakers, tying the laces extra tight. She then yawned and continued walking into the casting room. It was day 1 of filming, and she was already less-than-excited for it.

Well, that was until she walked into the room. She tucked her hair behind her ears, looked up, and...

"Robin?" She asked amazed. The dazzling boy look even more dazzling then he had, staring at her with shock.

"Rae? Wow...so your in this also?" He felt a swirl of emotions swell through him. Happiness, hope, regret, curiousity...

"Well yes, I-" She started, but was interrupted by the screeching sound of the door opening.

They both turned to see two quite farmiliar faces. Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg looked exactly like his teen self, except a lot more tired. Starfire, however was even more beautiful than she had been. She was still amazingly tall and skinny, but her red hair was even longer and now curled, with lots of face framing layers. She wore little make-up, but her face shined, looking fresh and flawless.

"Whoa..." Robin said, not believing his eyes, "So it's us...but what about...?"

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, having seen the green boy sneak in. He was certianly not a boy anymore. He was taller, broader, and his hair had grown out a little bit.

"Wow, Rae, guys?" He asked, sputtering. He turned and grinned widely at Cyborg, who broke out of his groginess and ran to give him long time friend a hug.

"This is quite amazing." Starfire said, her tiny smile breaking into a giant one, equivilant to the way it used to be.

"How'd this happen?" Raven asked.

"We thought it'd be a good idea. All five titans together again." A snarky producer walked in, shades over eyes. He grinned at all of them, looking at them like they were talking money.

They all nodded, begining to understand.

"Well, now that thats settled. Lets discuss the show objective. People like to see drama. So you all are gonna be living in the same house, sharing the same food, bathrooms...etc." The guys smiled again, showing off his sharp, pearly white teeth.

They all nodded, at first irritated but then remembering they used to do it all the time. Except now they were being filmed, and now they would have to do random objective challenges insted of fight criminals. Oh joy.

"Alright, well lets show you your rooms. Oh, and since you'll each need a partner, we recruited another girl for the game. Shes upstairs. Cyborg, she'll be your partner. Star, honey, you and Beast Boy are together, and you two, with the bird names, partners."

* * *

They all headed upstairs, feeling a little awkward. However, they all wanted to find out who the mystery contestant was. They looked up to see a farmiliar face, dressed in a yellow sundress, complete with poofy hair.

"Oh, hey ya'll." The cocky voice of Bumblebee stated. She grinned a little and rushed to give them all seperate little hugs. They all stood, reunited and confused.

"So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I guess we catch up." Robin answered, also unsure.

* * *

Alright, so theres the meeting! Im sorry this was such a short chapter. Next one will be longer if you guys review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-Nothingggg!**

**Alright, so i'm happy to see some reviewers of FIANW and some new ones too! That makes me happy. Thanks for the reviews, ill start replying to them soon. Alrighty, i'll stop talking. Heres the update.**

* * *

"So, Star, how is your marriage working out?" Raven asked the tall beauty, as they were being prepped in the make-up room.

Starfire smiled weakly, "Well, Raven, it is going good." Star closed her eyes and sighed. Everyone couldn't help but notice how much her speech had improved, although she didn't talk nearly as much as she used too. It was as if everything she said sounded forced, a complete foil to her old ways.

Raven nodded, "And the modeling?" She asked, trying to make conversation. She felt a little joy at seeing her old best friend, it was just weird how she was the one doing all the talking.

"Well...to be honest. I hate it." Starfire looked down, a wide frown on her face. The make-up artist lifted her chin back up, applying a gloss to her already glossy lips. Then he went off to his next victim, Beast Boy.

"Really?" Asked Raven, glad to see Starfire being honest.

"Yes." Starfire bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in the words, "I do not wish to do it anymore. But everyone around me expects it. To be honest, I don't really have anyone anymore. Since the titans, my only friends are managers and models who are full of trickey and mean thoughts."

Raven felt a pang at her heart at that moment. She'd always blamed herself for what happened, for breaking up the Titans. And now she was seeing how much it effected everyone, including the once blissful Starfire.

"I'm sorry Star." Raven apologized, feeling guilty.

"Friend Raven," Starfire started, sounding a bit like her old self, "It was never your fault. It was mis-communicated between us and Robin..."

Raven nodded, but she still felt as guilty as ever.

* * *

Robin stared at Raven and Starfire from afar. He watched them conversate, two beautiful souls, both looking broken. He hadn't meant to hurt either of them. He closed his eyes, drifting off into old memories.

_Flashback_

_"Robin, I have heard we have been voted 'cutest' couple of the year!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully, throwing herself against Robin. Robin smiled at his innocent girlfriend, all wide-eyed and smiley._

_Raven strolled in, preparing to make some herbal tea. Starfire ran over to her friend, dragging Robin with her. _

_Friend Raven, would you agree that me and Robin are the cutest couple?" Starfire asked, curious to hear her friends opinion._

_Raven pursed her lips, holding back her emotions. She smiled at Starfire and nodded yes. Then she gave Robin a fierce death glare. She turned around and practically stalked back to her room._

_"Ill be right back Star." Robin said, running after Raven, but trying not to make it obvious._

_He knocked on Ravens door, getting no response. Opening it, he found Raven, bundled up in an emotion wreck._

_"Rae..." He started, feeling bad._

_"Don't you dare look at me like im some pathetic little homeless animal. Your an asshole, okay? You do NOT admit to me that your in love with me, then announce to everyone the next day that you and Starfire are together. I am so close to hating you, its rather funny."_

_"Raven. Look, I do have so much love for you...but Star and I, its just so right, so un-complicated..." Robin turned around, torn and confused. He felt his heart pang and throb. He wanted Raven so much, but he was so afraid._

_"Whatever."_

_Raven stood up, trying to push past her leader. Unfortunatly, Robin had a different reaction. He grabbed Raven roughly, wrapping her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers, forcefully planting a kiss on her lips. Raven struggled, both trying to get away and trying to stay. They intertwined, birds of a feather._

_"...Friend Robin, Friend Raven?" _

_They both turned to see a sobbing alien. She looked so confused, as if something impossible was happening before her very eyes. It was sickening, and Raven felt the need to run away from the emotions that swirled in the room._

_"Star...I..." Robin started, but Starfire ran away, crying._

_Raven sat down, putting her head in her hands. Her head killed, throbbing wildly with angry, desperate and sad emotions. She tried to clear her mind, figure things out._

_Robin left, turned and ran after Starfire. Raven took a deep breath, she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. Not with the man she loved chasing after her best friend, not after what she just did to said best friend, and what was to happen._

_Raven packed her bags and left that night. A week later, Starfire also left. Beast Boy and Cyborg were depressed and bummed. They didn't know what to do, they hardly even knew what happened._

_Robin soon declared an end to the Teen Titans. He went to Batman, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg behind. They split up soon after too, going their own ways. _

_And so the Teen Titans were gone. Along with the meaning of trust and friendship._

Robin sighed, hating himself once again. Why did that happen? Why had he been so negative for his feelings toward Raven? Perhaps because him and Starfire were supposed to be. A gorgeous, exotic alien, and a handsome, succesful leader. It made sense, so the press said. But he fell for the other one...The dark, gloomy princess of darkness. She was so much more like him, and he found himself wanting her at the end of the day.

And he had ruined everything. He sickened himself.

* * *

Alright, so theres the update! Finally, the story behind why they broke up! Kinda cliche, but hey it could happen. Review with your thoughts, comments, ideas, etc.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Ugh. Nothing is ever owned by me!**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews!**

**Heres a few replies:**

**To im so hollow: Yeah, sorry the chapters have been kind of short, I have trouble making them last long cuz I hate dragging things out! Ill try to make this one longer though**

**to TheDreamChaser: Ohhhh trust me, I agree 100% Im not a StarRob fan at all. I just needed some drama! Although sometimes I do put them together if Raven has someone else to hook up with that fits her. Yeah, he better patch things up...she wont move on to Beast Boy though, she'll just kick his ass.**

**Missy Sue: Yeah, Cys kind've famous for being a DJ, but not as much as the others. And you'll get more insight on Stars marriage soon!**

**Heres the update!**

* * *

"Star, c'mon we gotta get a move on." Beast Boy shapeshifted into a bird and flew up into the trees, "We gotta complete challenge one before everyone else!"

Starfire nodded and flew up next to him, "I think you might be taking this a bit too seriously." She offered a sincere smile and continued flying with him.

Beast Boy looked up at his flying former teammate, who was once so happy about everything. Him take it too seriously? He remembered the days when Star would do just about anything, and put her full heart into, full of innocence and charm.

"Star, can I ask you something?" Beast Boy asked, trying not to get on the girls bad side by asking a touchy question.

"Yes." She said simply, feeling a bit uneasiness in her stomach.

"After Robin...did you think less of humanity?" He asked. He coulnd't help it. He wanted to know what had caused such a fun-loving alien to turn into just another dreary being.

She looked at him, her eyes stinging a bit with pain, "Well...to be quite honest, I didn't trust anybody after that. I had always loved Raven and Robin, and I trusted them with all my life...to walk in on that. It was a 'slap on the face' as you guys would always say. So I decided that humans were just cruel. Of course, I did meet some good people, do not get me wrong. My views just continued to shape differently. I saw the world for what it really was."

Beast Boy nodded, feeling a bit of guilt for the girl. He knew it was nowhere near his fault, he just felt sad that she changed so much from one bad experience.

"And you changed when you met your husband?" Beast Boy asked again, intriguid.

"Well..." Star started, her eyes drooping down, "to be quite honest, I believe he cheats on me currently."

"What?" Asked Beast Boy, sputtering.

"You see, as husband and wife, we share a bed. However, sometimes he leaves during the middle of the night, and does not come back until morning. When I ask him why, he says that sometimes i'm not enough inspiration for his art."

Beast Boy stared at Starfire, wondering why such a happy soul carried so much baggage. He wrapped his arms around Starfire, pulling his friend into a hug.

"Star," He said, "Why don't you break off the marriage? Why do you stay with him?"

She looked straight down, tears in her giant eyes, "I figure all men must be this way if it has happened twice."

Beast Boy shifted back to a human, more depressed than ever.

* * *

"So who is this Becca i'm hearin' bout now?" Asked Bumblebee, trying to get some info about her partner.

"Shes..." Cyborg took a huge gulp, "My girlfriend. Somewhat."

Bumblebee stopped and glared at him, "So i'm gonna go ahead and guess that means I never meant anything to you."

"Excuse me?" Questioned Cyborg, wondering what possessed her to say such a thing.

"Nevermind. Lets just go, we should win this challenge."

* * *

"Great first day guys!" Said an assistant, brushing the dirt of each Titan as they walked out of the forest. Turns out that the challenge was non-existant. It was a test.

Raven spat out dirt, angry, "So you mean I just crawled through bushes and swam through rivers for no apparant reason?"

"Welll..." The assistant looked nervous, "We just needed an intro, so it wasn't actually a challenge yet.."

Raven looked as if she wanted to rip the guy to shreds, "Is there any way I can quit this?"

"No." Said the producer, walking in at that exact moment. He glared at Raven for a minute, then smiled at the rest of them, "Glad to see you all so chipper. Now, theres tents in the woods. Figured we'd give you guys the real experience. Don't worry, theres food and everything. Have fun!"

"What a-" Bumblebee started, ready to knock out anyone around her.

"C'mon guys, it can be like old times!" Cyborg interrupted, trying to cool everyones steam.

They all turned to him, bewildered looks on their faces. Their expressions all seemed to say, 'are you kidding me?' Old times? So I guess we should all hook up with eachother and destory eachothers lives.

Cyborg sighed, intercepting the looks from everyone, "Okay, whatever. Lets just go sleep."

* * *

"Well, I think it's going good, don't you?" Asked a voice, laughing in the distance.

"Oh yes, the Titans have no clue."

"I can't wait to rip them all to shreds."

"I can't wait to rip you to shreds." Replied the voice.

"Excuse me?"

"In bed, darling, in bed."

"Awww, guess I should've known. But no, we have work to do. Killing these titans and making it look like an accident dosent come easy."

Sigh. "Whatever."

"Later honey, I promise."

"You better. Now, lets get to work on these death traps."

* * *

"Titans, arise! Its a new morning, and today we have new challenges!" Shouted the producer, his voice annoying and too loud.

Raven rubbed her eyes, "Is this an actual challenge?" She asked, getting pissy.

"Yes." He laughed a little, his laugh creepy and over bearing, "Todays challenge will consist of survival skills. Each team will be put in different parts of the forest, and you must find your scroll. However, to make it difficult, one of you will be blind thanks to special contacts, and the other will be unable to hear or talk thanks to equipment. Oh, and absolutley no powers."

He smiled at them, they had no idea what was to come.

* * *

**Yay! Whats a story without evil plots and villians?**

**Now review, tell me your ideas and your thoughts. What do you expect to happen next, huh? Whos gonna hook up? Woot woot!**

**Review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
